For the Love of Andy
by Farmer Gail
Summary: A story about love and friendship


**This is my first Laramie fan fiction story and it wouldn't have been possible without the excellent beta skills and literary talents of Moira Purnell and also many thanks to my patient and helpful sister Hope.**

For the Love of Andy

Prologue

Jess smiled as he left Laramie, enjoying the easy gait of his horse as they headed back to the ranch, thinking about the great day it was and the trust that he felt Slim had in him...

Chapter One

Slim woke and stretched. ' _Best be getting up and start the day'_ he thought to himself. Swinging his legs off his bunk he sat on the edge and glanced over at where Andy slept, expecting to find his little brother still hidden beneath the covers, but such was not the case this morning. Andy's bunk was empty. Slim looked over to Jonesy's bunk, it was empty too. But when he next looked towards Jess on the top bunk he noticed that he was still asleep. _"Whats the time'"_ he mused as he quickly washed, shaved and dressed.

"Mornin Slim", Jonsey greeted placing a cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of Slim as he sat at the table.

"Seems that no account hand of yours is still in his bunk. You know I aint runnin a restaurant here, if he expects to eat, he best get up with the rest of us or he'll go hungry."

Slim knew Jess was never one to wake up on his own unless he was out on the trail.

Then the slightest sound or movement would instantly bring him to his feet usually with guns drawn. But here at the ranch it would take Slim several calls and threats to get Jess up and out of his bunk. And this morning would be no exception.

Slim got to his feet and went to the open door of their room.

"JESS, COME ON HOTSHOT, ROLL OUT, IT'S TIME TO GET UP"

From inside the room all Slim heard was a grunt and then some choice words aimed at his parentage. He knew that as Jess started to wake up, just to shut up the racket his boss was making he needed to rouse from his bed. Slim knew that once Jess smelled the coffee he be stumbling out into the kitchen. And Slim would soon be looking at the face of a grumpy man.

"I done my job, Jonesy, now its all up to Jess." And he held his cup out for a refill.

Just than Jess, bleary eyed, almost dressed cowboy spoke when he entered the room.

"This no account cowboy is up!" As he finished tucking in his shirt he headed for the kitchen and his first cup of coffee. As he reached the stove and the pot of his beloved brew, the kitchen door opened and Andy walked in with a bucket of eggs he collected from the hen house.

"Mornin Jess, fine morning isn't it," said Andy.

Even though he hadn't had much chance for the coffee to take the usual effect on him, he smiled brightly and gave a warm and friendly greeting to one of his favorite people.

"You look like you've been working hard already, you tryin to make the rest of us look bad." He said and reached to ruffle Andy's hair.

Andy laughed and said that he was trying to get all his chores done early cuz Slim had said that it was alright for him to go fishing this morning. Jess was really impressed that old Hard Rock would think about letting the boy have some fun. These many months that he'd been living at the Sherman Ranch it seemed like all Slim thought about was working hard. As if the word fun meant the same as no account bum. They got into many an agreement about Andy and how Jess thought that he should let up on him and let him be a boy. He found he had an ally in that fight as it seems that Jonesy shared in his view. That even though Andy was just a boy, he was doing a man's job.

Jonesy often chided in to these discussions, reminding Slim that when he was Andy's age he too also worked but was also allowed to have fun. But the responsibility of running a ranch, paying the bills and raising his much younger brother weighed heavily on Slim, and fun had never seemed to be important until Jess showed up. Right from the start he showed Andy that a fella could have some fun but at the same time still do his chores. Slim was jealous of the instant friendship that Jess and Andy shared. Andy would spend hours talking and laughing with Jess. Often times working together, but when Slim would show up Andy would become quiet and withdrawn, often only answering when spoken too.

This closeness irked Slim and he often thought that sometimes maybe this drifter was not a good influence on his little brother. Especially, as Slim had figured early on that Jess probably had a past, and was even a gunfighter. Andy would talk to Jess about where he'd been and what he'd seen in the last five years on the drift, as Jess put it. Though Slim had to admit, that when Jess told his stories he never made it sound exciting or adventurous, but sometimes lonely and dangerous. But Andy was young with a very active imagination and thought that being on the drift and going different places would be exciting.

Andy had told Jess that the first day he met him, that people were going north and south on stagecoaches and wagon trains and he was going no where. When he got a little older he was going to leave the ranch and go anywhere he wanted. Slim had heard Andy complain about being stuck on this ranch and never getting into town, almost everyday since their Ma died more than three years ago. But if truth be told Slim had to admit that Andy was getting a little easier to live with since Jess' arrival, and was no longer talking about leaving the ranch.

For Slim thinking about leaving the ranch was something he couldn't understand. After he came back from the war all he could think about was getting back to his old life and leaving the horrors of war behind him. Raising cattle and building up something for the future was all he craved, and being in what he called 'the good country'. This part of Wyoming was all he ever needed to repair body and soul. But he had to admit Andy was not like him, he was destined for better things. His Ma had always wanted a better education for both her boys. Her being a teacher and lover of books had instilled in Slim the love of reading. And Slim blossomed under her teaching abilities but Andy wasn't so lucky to have her around to teach him as Slim had been.

Hence he was determined that Andy would be get the education that his Ma would have wanted. And that meant that they all had to work hard to help make the ranch successful, so that Andy someday could be sent back east to go to school. Slim was determined that this would happen and he badly needed his new ranch hand to help. Jonsey was a big help cooking, doctoring and everything else he could do that his bad back would allow him, but he needed someone like Jess who knew how to work hard.

But he also understood that unlike himself his ranch hand also needed some fun.

As Jonsey set down the plates of eggs, bacon and fried potatoes in front of each of them, Slim quickly reached for the biscuits cuz' he knew they were a favorite of Jess and if he wasn't quick enough he knew they would magically disappear. Jonesy offered Slim a refill and as he lifted his cup upward and idea came to him.

"Jess I would like you to do something for me," he said.

At the sound of Slim's voice, Jess looked up at his new boss, not sure that he would like where this might be going.

"I'd like you to ride into Laramie and run a few errands for me."

Jess was somewhat taken aback by the request. Slim have never let him go to town without him before, and especially during the day. Admittedly, they had ridden into Laramie a couple of times together during the day to get supplies, or at night to get the occasional drink, as Jonesy didn't take kindly to anyone drinkin at home, unless it was for medicinal purposes only.

Jess beamed at the thought of going into town alone, it gave him the sense that Slim was finally beginning to trust him, something that no one had done for a very long time.

"Sure Slim, what do you need me to do?" He took another sip from his cup and leaned forward, eager to hear what Slim needed him to do.

"I need you to ride into Laramie and to ask Fred, at the feed store, to send out the regular monthly grain order for the relay horses and to bill the stage line as usual. And then I want you to take Jonesy supply list to Marcie, at the general store, and tell her we will be back tomorrow with the wagon to pick up those supplies."

Jess looked quizzically at Slim, "but don't you want me to take the wagon into town, then I would simply bring back the supplies today, and save another trip into town tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, I ran into her the other day when I was in town picking up more horseshoes, and she mentioned that supplies were getting low in the store and that she was expecting to get in her shipment today. I figured that would give her enough time for her and her brother to put away the shipment and fill our order, so we wouldn't waste much time when we picked them up tomorrow,"

"And one more thing..." he said, his tone short and sharp. " _here it comes_ " Jess thought.

"I want you to stop in at the saloon and have One beer." Jess' face said it all and a smile crept across Slim's usually sober features.

"YES SIR MR. SHERMAN, WHATEVER YOU SAY," said Jess happily.

With that Slim and Jess rose from the table and made for the door and their hats. As Jess reached for his gun belt, Slim laid a firm hand on his shoulder.

"But you've got to promise me Jess, that you won't get into any trouble, that you will have one beer and that you will be back in time to change out the team for the noon stage."

"Not to worry, Slim, I got it. Feed store, general store, saloon, one drink and I'm on my way back to the ranch," Jess promised happily.

They both looked over their shoulders and thanked Jonesy for another good meal and headed out the door, to the barn, to saddle up and begin the days chores. Jess to town and Slim to check on the fences on the north range. As much as Slim loved ranching some chores were harder than others, like constantly riding fence to make sure that all his cattle stayed where they were suppose to be. It was a never ending job that would go fast if Jess was with him, but he knew that Jess had worked hard lately and deserved a morning off.

Chapter Two

During all this time Andy was finishing up his breakfast and was hurrying so he could go fishing before Slim changed his mind.

"So where bout you going fishin?" Jonesy asked for safety purposes."

"Just my usual spot up the lake Jonesy." Andy replied as he pulled his gear together.

It was a deep part of the lake that was about a mile from the house and had a slow channel. All the boys had caught big fish there. But before he left he promised Jonesy that he would be back in a couple of hours with a whole mess of trout for their noon meal.

Jonesy was surprised to see Andy walking out back carrying his fishing pole, he thought for sure that he'd be taking his horse. He thought that the fastest way to get to the fishing hole would be by horse back. He laughed to himself. ' _I guess Andy has something else in mind besides fishin'_ he thought to himself. And he was right.

Andy was anxious to get out and go fishing but mostly anxious to see if the things Jess had taught him would work. He said that when you are all alone out there you need to keep your wits about you. It could be the difference between living and dying. Andy had never thought about that as a kid he only thought about having fun. Jess had said that you had to be aware about the sounds you hear, the way you feel, the things you see and to use your instincts. Andy wasn't sure what Jess meant about that. He understood about looking out for danger and listening for sounds, like the sounds of a rattler, but he never thought about how you feel or listening to your instincts.

Jess tried to explain that sometimes all you have going for you is the way you feel. Like when your in school and you can feel that your teacher is looking at you and you know that she is going to call on you for an answer. You don't have to look up, you just know. Andy said that he understood that feeling because that had happened to him on more than one occasion.

 _'Then that's when you need to pay attention when you're alone and in the big open. When nothing you see and nothing you hear alerts you but your instincts tells you something isn't right. Like if you get a sudden feeling that something or someone is watching you or that the hair on the back of your neck suddenly stands up. And if you pay attention it can mean the difference between life and death.'_

Andy thought long and hard about that and was determined the next time he was out by himself he would try and do what Jess said. That meant not thinking about the fishing he was going to enjoy but about every step it took getting there. That meant paying attention to every sound, everything he saw and everything he would feel on his journey to the lake. He was anxious to see if the things Jess taught him would really work. This fishing trip felt like it was going to be one of the most important trips he'd ever take. He wasn't sure why this trip felt different. Whether he was excited, or that he was going with new knowledge. Andy loved reading and learning new things, and having Jess around made his life more interesting. It wasn't that he didn't love his older brother, he most certainly did. Slim was smart, and had lots of knowledge about people, cattle and ranching and he also loved to read. But Jess' knowledge came from his life on the drift and what it took to survive there all alone.

Jess once asked Andy, "have you ever noticed when you've been out hunting with me and Slim, how alert I am. When I'm home asleep in my own bed it takes Slim yelling and shaking me to get me out of my bunk. But out on the trail the slightest noise will bring me instantly up out of my bedroll with my gun cocked and ready to fire. It comes from not having anything on my mind but survival."

As Andy traveled up the trail it occurred to him that everything seemed different. The birds sounded louder, the smell of pine was stronger, and he was more aware of every falling twig and leaf. He was even aware of the critters scurrying in the brush. It was amazing, he felt like he had never been there before and he was enjoying the trip more than ever.

Andy was sure enjoying his walk to the fishing hole. He never remembered really listening and enjoying the sounds around him. Jess was right you sure could hear a lot by just really listening. And when he finally got to his favorite spot he couldn't wait to bait his hook and get his line out into the water. He set down his pole and the small pail that carried his worms that he had dug up around the water trough this morning. He was close to the waters edge when he spotted a huge trout just coming to the surface to snatch a water bug. He just knew today was going to be a great day for fishing. That's when a feeling came over him, it wasn't what he heard but more what he felt. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up and he was sure he hadn't heard a rattler. So as he turned slowly to look what had made his hair stand on end, when he spotted not some 50 feet away, a wolf. But if that was not frightening enough, this wolf was foaming at the mouth. Andy knew it meant the animal was sick, maybe even rabies. The wolf was swaying back and forth and looked a little confused. Andy looked around and judged that his favorite tree that he liked to climbed when fishing got boring was only 20 feet away.

He calculated that if he ran as fast as he could, faster than he had ever ran in his life, he just might make that tree before the wolf took off after him. Andy screeched as loud as he could, threw his hat and arms in the air and set off, hoping that the sudden noise might distract the wolf long enough for him to make it to the tree, climb up and be out of reach. Running, like he had never run before, it seemed like forever before he got to the tree and scrambled up to the higher limbs where the wolf could not reach him. The wolf whined and growled and made hideous sounds as he tried to get at Andy. After what seemed like an eternity to the young boy, the wolf admitted defeat and moved on up the ridge looking elsewhere for his next meal. But Andy knew it was too dangerous to get down and try to make his way back to the ranch. Knowing it would be several hours before someone came looking for him when he didn't show up on time, he braced himself against the thick trunk and settled down for the wait. And after a while his shaking stopped and exhausted, fell asleep.

Chapter Three

Jess kept a steady pace and thought about the morning he had after he left the ranch. He was in a pretty big hurry to start his day, mind you he didn't push Traveler too hard but he was anxious to get to town. When he arrived he was greeted by a few townspeople he remembered meeting when he was with Slim. Mort Cory the sheriff in town, was getting to know Jess after coming to the ranch on several occasions. He was at first a little skeptical about the reputation that Jess had but Slim encouraged Mort to give the young gunfighter a chance. In fact on a couple of occasions both Slim and Jess had rode posse with him. He waved to Jess and asked where Slim was. Jess said that he was riding fence and he had asked Jess to come to town and run some errands. Mort wished him a good day and went back into his office.

After doing all the things that were on the list save one, Jess went looking for the last item on Slims list and that was to have a beer. He went to the saloon and ordered. He couldn't remember when a beer tasted so good. He wasn't sure it was the beer or that he felt that Slim really did trust him. Either way it sure felt good. And that's what he was thinking about all the way home. ' _Home',_ he had never thought about having a home since he left Texas. It shocked him that he really did think of it as home. It had been 10 months since Slim had asked him to take a chance. It was a good bet he thought, it was a nice place to be, with people he come to care about and people who cared about him.

As Jess came down the ridge he could see the ranch house and Jonesy standing out front.

When he rode up to the house and started to dismount, he noticed that Jonesy looked a little worried.

"Whats wrong Jonesy I'm back in time and you'll be pleased to hear that I didn't get into any trouble."

Jonesy wiped his hands on his apron, his voice full of concern, "It's Andy."

"What about Andy," Jess responded instantly concerned about the boy.

Jonesy told Jess that Andy was over an hour late and that he too had promised to be back early. "It's just not like him Jess. He can be a might ornery at times I know, but if Andy says he'll be back at a certain time, then he'd be back."

"Ah Jonesy, you know fishing might not have been any good and maybe Andy fell asleep, you know how hot it can get up there." Jess exclaimed trying to alleviate Jonesy's anxiety.

Jonesy agreed that Jess was probably right, but asked if Jess would ride up to the lake to check on Andy just to be sure.

"Dadgum," Jess exclaimed. "I promised Slim that I would be here to change the noon stage out."

Jonsey assured Jess that Slim would understand that it was more important to check that Andy was alright. So Jess remounted and turned his horse in the direction of the lake and headed out. But the more he thought about it the more frightened he became, since it wasn't like Andy to be irresponsible. Slim had taught him never to lie and to always keep a promise. He spurred his horse to pick up the pace anxious to get to the lake as soon as possible. When he arrived near the spot that Andy was suppose to be fishing, he slowed Traveler down and pulled him to a stop. If Andy was sleeping he didn't want to frighten him by riding in hell bent for leather. He ground tied his horse and made his way to the spot favored by the boys. Apprehension grew when he not only didn't see Andy but he did see his pole and his can of worms. He looked around and then he saw it, Andy's hat partially submerged and stuck on a log in the lake. He suddenly felt sick, as a thought flickered briefly through his mind. ' _had Andy drowned?'_ But what other explanation could there be, Andy wasn't anywhere to be seen and his hat was in the water. He became devastated to think the boy he loved like a brother was gone.

"NO!" Tears of anger and remorse suddenly let loose, when from close behind he heard... Jess spun quickly in the direction of the sound drawing his gun as he turned.

Then silence. Then he heard it again, "JESS!"

He looked from where the sound was coming and spotted Andy climbing down from a distant tree. As soon as his feet hit the ground Andy was hurtling himself at Jess. He was so shocked his feet wouldn't even move when Andy plowed into him, wrapping his arms tightly around Jess and crying uncontrollably. The shock of at first, thinking of Andy was dead, and now having him up against his body was unbelievable. Jess put his gun back into his holster and held Andy as tight as he could, realizing that the boy was nearly hysterical and that the front of his shirt was soaked with Andy's tears. As soon as Andy stopped trembling and his tears were slowing down, Jess asked him what had happened. As soon as Jess heard the word rapid wolf he immediately placed Andy behind him and again pulled out his gun. Scanning the area for the wolf, they walked cautiously back towards where Jess had left his horse. Traveler snorted as they approached and Jess instantly stopped, scanning again for the unsavory creature, but saw nothing. He then holstered his gun and leaped effortlessly into the saddle, pulling Andy up behind him and headed full speed for home.

Chapter Four

Slim was just coming over the horizon and spotted the ranch below he saw Jonesy and Mose hooking up the relay teams. He was furious, he knew he never should have trusted Jess to be back on time. By the time he reached the ranch house the stagecoach had already pulled out and was heading toward Laramie. He stepped down in front of Jonesy spittin mad.

"I should never have trusted that no account gunfighter to do anything he was told. Of all the lame brain schemes I've ever had, this has to be the worst. Relying on this drifter to do what he was told was a big mistake and when he gets back to the ranch he's gonna hear about it. But I can't believe I took the word of a gunfighter. After all who would ever think that a gun slick and drifter would keep his word? I knew I never should have hired him in the first place, eating us out of house and home. Always going in and wanting another cup of coffee. After all, what did he think, we were running a restaurant here! This is a working ranch and if you can't depend on a fella what was the use of keeping him around anyway."

Finally taking a breath, he looked up shocked to see a very angry Jonesy. But the next words really shocked him.

"ARE YOU THROUGH MR. HIGH AND MIGHTY"

"What did you say!" Slim taken aback by Jonesy's sharp tongue.

"You just hold it right there, I'll have you know that boy was back on time but when he found out that Andy was overdue from coming home from fishing, he lit out immediately to look for him."

Slims head popped up upon hearing Andy was missing. "Why didn't you tell me about Andy as soon as I rode up?"

"Because" Jonesy began, "You were so fired up to believe the worst and condemned that boy before you even heard the facts. I sure am disappointed in you boy, Jess has been nothing but a good friend to us all. And you have no call to believe the worse about him."

Slim was surprised that Jonesy was defending Jess, after all he was the one not too long ago that said I was crazy to hire him on. Slim looked sheepishly down at his boots, Jonesy was right and he was embarrassed at how he talked about Jess. He'd talk to Jess later after they got Andy home safe and sound. Suddenly a shutter of fear ran through as he thought of his little brother out there all alone. He turned to Alamo and proceeded to mount just as Jonesy drew his attention to the ridge.

"Look there, here comes Jess and Andy now." Jonesy pulled off his apron and waved it enthusiastically in the air.

Instantly relieved, he was ashamed about what he thought and how he had talked about Jess. His friend had immediately gone to check on Andy when the boy was overdue.

He was happy to see the two return when he noticed the look on Jess' face and became alarmed. As Jess pulled up even with Slim and Jonesy, Andy slid off Traveler and wrapped his arms around Slim and began to cry. Slim looked to Jess to explain as Andy wasn't able to speak through his tears. Jess asked Jonesy to get him some food as he was riding out as soon as he grabbed his gear. Slim was confused, had something happened between the two.

"Don't worry Slim I'm not leavin, just headin out after a rabid wolf."

Slim senses became instantly alert. As quickly as possible Jess relayed the story to Slim as to what had happened to Andy. Jonesy heard enough of the story to know that Andy needed to be taken inside, given some hot soup and put to bed. Slim said he would get his gear and go with him. Jess said that it was better if Slim rode out and warned their neighbors about the wolf. He agreed and left Jess to check on Andy. Jonesy brought out some provisions and gave them to Jess who quickly put them in his saddlebags. Jess was going back to the lake and follow the tracks from there. Slim stopped Jess before he headed out, put his hand on Jess' leg and said humbly how much he appreciated how Jess looked out for Andy. Jess just smiled, " No problem Pard," and rode off.

Chapter Five

Slim suddenly realized why he was so angry with Jess when he first rode up. He was disappointed in Jess, whom he'd come to see as his best friend, had let him down. If he didn't care so much for that quick tempered, act first, think later, loyal to a fault cowboy, he never would have gotten so angry with him. And Jess was right, he was his Pard. He smiled and mounted Alamo and headed out to tell the neighbors to be on the look out for the wolf.

Jess got to the spot where Andy last saw the wolf and picked up the trail. He realized Andy was probably right about the wolf being sick. The trail was kind of confusing to follow. When a wolf is moving he stays pretty close to straight ahead trail, this one was all over the place. Sometimes going one way and stopping, doubling back and heading in another direction all together. But Jess kept after him, hoping to drive him back into the mountain and further away from civilization before destroying the animal. They certainly didn't need him close to people or livestock, as it would only take one bite to cause the deadly infection. Jess planned that once he destroyed the animal, he would burn the body and bury it in hopes that no other animal would dig him up and get sick. He had pushed Traveler pretty hard and knew that his horse needed a rest. It was growing late and he really didn't want to camp out if he could help it. He stopped and listened, looking around to be sure the wolf wasn't near by and once satisfied that it was safe, he dismounted and proceeded to loosen the cinch and give his horse a breather. He took his canteen from his saddle and drank, thinking about what may lay ahead. If he was forced to camp, he knew a fire would keep most predators away, however, he wasn't sure that it would keep a rapid wolf away. After the brief stop, he tightened Travelers tack, mounted and headed out.

Just before dusk he finally spotted the creature, it was crouched beneath a tree, panting heavily. Andy's assumption was right, the animal was definitely sick, be it rabies or not, Jess knew he had to destroy it. Knowing he was down wind, Jess quietly removed his rifle from its scabbard, took aim and fired. The sound echoing through the canyon in the still early evening air. He got down from Traveler and made his way towards the body, ever watchful that perhaps it was still alive, he kept his distance, then poked it gently with the but of his rifle, just to make sure. It was dead and thankful it only took one shot. No use making the animal suffer more than he already had. It was clear that this was Andy's wolf, Jess could still see the tell tale signs of the foam around the mouth. He immediately started to pile together dry tree branches, and anything else he could find to help make a good hot fire. When the job was done he buried what was left and headed home. It was quite dark by this time but the moon was out and the sky clear and he had no trouble finding his way home.

Slim had gotten back from the neighbors long before dark and immediately checked in on Andy. He was still asleep and Jonesy had said not to disturb him. As he said to Slim, when you get worked up and as scared as Andy was a body just needed to rest when it was all over. Slim wasn't really hungry but Jonesy insisted that they eat after all they had never gotten around to eating lunch with all the excitement was going on. Jonesy could tell that Slim was feeling the effects of the day. He could have lost his brother today and if Jess was within earshot of Slim's tirade, he could have lost Jess as well. Knowing Jess was out there, god only knew where, trailing that wolf maybe in the dark. If Jess ended up tangling with that wolf, Jonesy shivered at the very thought of what could happen.

Jonesy seeing the many expressions passing over Slims face, he knew just how scared he still was. "Remembering that boy has been on his own for a very long time and he's learned how to take care of himself. You mark my words, that bad penny (as he affectionately called Jess), will be showing up asking about Andy and asking if there is anything to eat, so I best be ready for him." He rose from the rocker and headed into the kitchen.

Slim sure hoped that Jonesy was right and every few minutes he got up and looked out the window. Even though it was spring the weather still turned chilly at night and he wasn't sure that Jess was dressed appropriately. After about the hundredth time he looked out and finally saw what he was wishing for.

"Jonesy, he's here." Slim opened the front door as Jess pulled up. The reflection of light from the house shown out on Jess' face showing Slim how tired his friend, his Pard was.

As Jess stepped down true to Jonesy' word, he asked, "hows Andy?" When he was satisfied with the answer he asked if there was any food to eat. Slim and Jonesy laughed although Jess could find no humor in what he said. Jonesy reassured him that there was plenty of hot food and his beloved coffee inside.

"As soon as I take care of Traveler I'll be in."

"No, I'll take of him for you, you go in, get warmed up and have something to eat."

Slim affectionately slapped Jess on the shoulder and started to walk Traveler to the barn.

"Thanks Slim, be sure to give him a extra ration of food, he sure earned it."

As Slim walked up to the door, after giving Traveler a good rub down and that extra feed, he heard the story about how Jess found the wolf and had taken care of him. Slim smiled and pushed open the door. Jess looked up and smile. Slim walked over to the fire place and leaned on the mantle searching the flame, the way he always did when he was troubled or just thoughtful. The room became very quiet, and Jonesy looked at Jess puzzled by Slims demeanor. "I'm sorry, Jess," Slim said quietly poking the fire with a stick.

Jess had no idea why he was apologizing to him. Slim turned, he didn't want to go into too many details, except to say he had said some harsh things about Jess to Jonesy when he thought that Jess had let him down. Jess nodded. "That's okay, Slim, if I were in your shoes, I probably be thinking the same kind of thing."

Slim said he appreciated that Jess understood but that he would never be able to repay him for what he'd done for Andy. Jess wasn't quite sure why he made such a big deal about him going to get Andy. After all if he wasn't there when Slim got home he could have gone and fetched Andy himself, cause Andy wasn't gonna get out of that tree until someone came for him. As far as killing the wolf Slim could have done that as well.

Jess shook his head, sometimes he just didn't understand folks.

After Jonesy and the boys had finished their meal they all looked in on a sleeping Andy.

He was sleeping without a care in the world. Slim squeezed Jess' shoulder. "Lets go out on the porch and enjoy the rest of the evening and maybe I can explain." So they both grabbed their coffee and they went and sat in their favorite chairs as they did every night, ever since Jess had arrived.

"You don't understand, its not that you went and got Andy that was so important," Slim said. Jess shook his head, saying he really didn't understand.

Slim took a deep swallow of his coffee and continued. "As Jonesy was putting Andy to bed he told him that you saved his life. If you had not taught him to be so aware of his surroundings when he's outdoors in the woods, to look around, to listen, to feel and to trust his instincts, he never would have felt the presence of that wolf. It would have gotten too close to him and it probably would have killed him." then color drained from Jess' face, suddenly realizing that what he had taught Andy had saved the young boys life.

"So the next time you start saying, that this family would be better off without you and your troubles, just think about Andy and what you've taught and are teaching him. Remember this if you hadn't taught him the skills you need to survive in the big open, we would probably be burying Andy or we'd watch him die a slow and painful death. That's what's having you around has done for this family." And with that, Slim got up saying he was off to bed and left leaving a stunned Jess to stare into the night sky.

Jess sipped his coffee and hailed a good night to Jonesy who stuck his head out the door to ask him to make sure all the lamps were turned down and to lock up. Settling back he stared into the darkness, the stars clear and bright and mulled over the events of the day.

He started the day excited about his first trip alone to town and how he was trusted to do a needed and necessary chore for the family. Then to be frightened on his return to learn that one of his favorite people, a boy he looked at like a little brother was missing.

To his response to go out and check on Andy at the lake to only find out that Andy was indeed in danger. To rescuing him and going out and tracking and killing the animal that threatened him. Jess finally understood the important role that his presence brought to this emerging family and it made him happy. Maybe this would be his forever home, after all, with people who appreciated him, even loved him. He smiled and maybe he was beginning to love them back. But his next thought surprised him, ' _well being domesticated wasn't so bad after all.'_ Throwing the remains of his coffee out into the yard, he sauntered back inside shutting the night behind him.

An owl hooted in the distance as the warm orange glow of the lamps dimmed to nothing in the small house and a bedroom door softly closed, behind a drifter who had found a home.

The End


End file.
